


And the Winner takes it all, or does he?

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, community: fiction_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dreamwidth fiction_Drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner takes it all, or does he?

It was a competition, that was a given, for the telly at least. But between them, it was more than that. More intense in that there was more at stake than just coming in first over the line and having the checkered flag flung down for the show.

Jeremy at times would be the one to do all he could to cross the line, but at other times, he would create a problem and let one of the others win for he wanted to be at their mercy that evening. Some say he was the loser, but he actually won.


End file.
